


Stuck Between a Wall And a Hard Place

by pardonmeforyelling



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Wall Sex, i'm so sorry i'm still on my bullshit but also not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pardonmeforyelling/pseuds/pardonmeforyelling
Summary: i tried to write a nice summary here, or find some quote that would work, but i don't have shit. and honestly, there's not much i could say here that would sway you one way or the other. you see the tags. you know what the fuck is going on





	Stuck Between a Wall And a Hard Place

Tord must be one of the most stubborn and prideful Omegas Tom has ever known. He's insisted on going about his days like normal throughout his heat, stinking up the whole house. It sets everyone on edge, but Edd and Matt try their damnedest to act normal. But for Tom, who just got over a rut, being assaulted by Tord’s pheromones is like insult to injury. 

It comes to a peak one morning, when they're all sat around the table trying to enjoy breakfast, the Alphas agitated and restless while Tord is a sweet-smelling mess. Matt tries to reach past Edd for something, and Edd fully snaps his jaws at the other man, taken off-guard by the sudden movement. 

Both of them jump up, the obvious beginnings of a territory dispute settling over the already-tense atmosphere. Tord leans back in his seat, his scent changing with tinges of fear. Alphas fighting with an Omega in proximity is never pretty for the latter party. 

Matt and Tom’s heads both swivel to look at the smaller man, but Edd is too busy posturing to notice as Tord zips out of the room. 

Matt starts to follow, and Tom makes a quick judgement call. There's no way he’ll beat the taller Alpha to Tord’s room, and besides, Tord certainly won't crack under that sort of pressure. It only makes him more hard-headed. So Tom grabs Matt by the arm, bringing his attention back. He wrenches free, so Tom holds his hands up in surrender. 

“I'm going to check on Tord,” he says, voice smooth and placating. “You two deal with whatever-”

“Why do you get to go?” Matt snaps. 

Tom curls his lip, dropping his hands to the table as he stands. “Because I'm the only one not acting goddamn feral right now. Get your shit together.”

And with that he sweeps out of the room, huffing a deep breath. To be fair, it wouldn't have been long until he snapped either. It was just fortuitous timing for him, really. He takes the short jaunt to Tord’s room to compose himself. 

He knocks on the door softly. “Tord?”

“Fuck off,” comes the muffled reply.

Tom sighs. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Really.” There's no sound from the other side of the door for a long minute. “Tord?”

The door swings open without his touch, but instead of a mussed Omega, Tom just sees the inside of Tord’s room. “Tord?” he repeats, stepping in. 

A low whine draw his attention to his right, where Tord is leaning against the wall, flushed and heavy-lidded. 

Tom frowns. “Are you alright?” He closes the door behind him, hoping the others will keep their business away from the bedrooms. 

“I think I'm dying,” Tord groans, curling his arms around his middle. 

“ _ I _ think you're being dramatic,” Tom scoffs. Though Tord’s scent is definitely harder to ignore this close, and it screams the depths of a heat. 

“Do you… want help?” Tom asks cautiously. 

Tord opens his mouth to reply, expression scrunched up in contempt, when a scuffle outside the door makes him jump. Tom can hear Matt and Edd arguing, though there's no distinct words yet. 

Tord’s eyes go a little wide, clearly not having forgotten the incident in the kitchen. Before Tom can suggest anything, Tord lurches for the door, sliding his frankly ridiculous amount of locks shut before turning to Tom with a wild look, grabbing the Alpha and dragging him towards the closet. 

“Wait, Tord-?” But as soon as the words are out of his mouth, Tom is plunged into darkness, the two of them crammed into Tord’s small walk-in. 

“They'll piss off if they can't smell us,” Tord explains.

“But  _ I _ still can,” Tom says through gritted teeth. It’s absolutely stifling now, and Tom is having trouble breathing through his nose.

Tord quietly shushes him, and after a moment the sounds in the hall fade. He slumps against the door with a sigh, eyebrows furrowing together. Tom is effectively pinned in now, and one way or another he's going to yank Tord off that door. But he doesn't want to lay a hand on the Omega without warning and start a scuffle of their own. 

“Tord,” Tom says, voice strained. “Will you let me out?” 

Tord shakes his head weakly. “If they smell you in here they'll freak.”

“Then I'll leave. All the way.”

Tord gives him a considering look that's broken by a full-body shudder that sends him sliding further down the door. 

It takes the last of Tom’s restraint to slowly approach Tord, looming over him. “I know one solution that'll get them off your back.” 

Tord opens his mouth to protest, but all that comes out is a choked noise. He shuts it again and thinks for a moment. “If I find out this was some trick to get your knot wet-” 

“Look, turning Edd and Matt against each other is easy, but not that easy,” Tom jokes. “But you either let me out and deal with whatever happens, or let me help you. It's up to you.” 

Tord groans, letting his head  _ thump _ against the door. “Just shut up and fuck me, prick.” 

He doesn't have to ask Tom twice. He swoops down, lifting the Omega up by the hips and laughing as his legs instinctively curl around his waist. 

“If you brag about this to the others while they're like this, Tom, I swear to god-” Tord threatens. 

“Not a word,” Tom says, ducking his head in to nuzzle at the Omega’s throat. Tord let out a sigh, letting his head tip to the side as his arms loop around Tom’s shoulders. His scent has Tom’s mouth watering, his dick already getting hard in his trousers. 

It was hard not to, with Tord’s thighs wrapped around him and their hips pressed together. Tom turns away from the door, pinning Tord against the opposite wall. Tord sucks in a breath, rocking down against Tom’s bulge. He has to admit, it's always a bit of a boost to his pride to see how quickly the Omega falls apart for him. 

Tom grinds against him in return, already aching to be inside the Omega. Tord shivers, digging his fingers into Tom’s hoodie. “Fuck- would you just fuck me already?” 

Tom hums, laying a nip on Tord’s throat. “‘M gonna have to let you down to get your trousers off.”

Tord lets out a low whine, clinging tighter to the Alpha. “Why didn't you think of that first, idiot?” he gripes. 

Tom chuckles, prying the smaller man loose and setting him back on his feet, pinning their chests together and ducking his head down to continue his trail of kisses and bites along Tord’s neck. “Just be patient, would you?” 

Any clever retort Tord would've had is lost as he moans from the assault on his throat. Tom trails his hands down, stroking over the soft, subtle curves of Tord’s sides before yanking his jeans open, shoving them down far enough that the Omega can kick them away. 

Tord lets out a satisfied groan as he does. His boxers were soaked through, and the clingy fabric was getting uncomfortable. Though, so is the cool air on his slick skin. He lets his legs spread blatantly, fisting his hands in Tom’s hoodie. 

Tom’s response is immediate, hiking one of Tord’s thighs up to his chest as the other hand dives between his legs, teasing a fingertip between his folds. 

Tord claps a hand over his mouth as the sudden pain makes him cry out. Tom could at least give him some warning before deciding to turn him into a human pretzel, but he can't deny the pleasure that follows it. 

Tom gives him a smug look, leaning in close to Tord’s ear. “That's right, you don't want the others to hear us, do you?” he purrs. “You should try to keep quiet,” he says, moving his finger to press hard against Tord’s clit, not moving any further. 

Tord whines, grinding his hips against the feeling and stifling another moan at the shock it sends through him. 

Tom lets out a soft laugh, sliding his finger back to press inside Tord before he can chase the pleasure much longer. Tord sucks in a breath through his fingers, slick dripping over Tom’s hand as he slides in up to the knuckle. 

He gives a few slow thrusts with just one before immediately moving to two, pushing in much slower as Tord stretches open for him. Tord lets out a sigh, feeling the burning and cramping of his heat start to abate. 

Tom gives him a moment to adjust before picking up the pace, scissoring his fingers apart. When Tord’s barely-muffled noises turn impatient Tom gives him a third finger, properly fucking into him. 

Tord grinds down against his hand, yanking the hood of his sweater. “Tom-” 

Tom presses a hand up into Tord’s hoodie, sliding up his chest. Tord takes the hint and pulls the fabric over his head, leaving him bare. Tom bites along Tord’s collarbone, making the Omega fall slack against the wall, eyes shut in pleasure as he pants openly. 

The Alpha gives a thoughtful hum, black eyes roaming appreciatively over the display in front of him. “You've been so good keeping quiet this far, let’s see if you can keep it up.” 

Tord slowly blinks his eyes open, expecting to see Tom pulling out his knot to finally fill Tord. But instead the Alpha drops to his knees, slinging Tord’s propped-up leg over his shoulder, moving his face between the Omega’s legs without fanfare. 

Tord's hand goes tight over his mouth again as Tom’s tongue finds his cunt, licking him clean in wide, slow passes as Tord whines, aching for stimulation. 

The Alpha seems to take the hint, because he's quick to plunge his tongue into Tord’s folds, teasing over his entrance before finding his clit, flicking over the bundle of nerves once before rolling over it in tight little circles. 

Tord cries out, free hand knotting in Tom’s hair as he bites into his other palm. Fuck, he hadn't been prepared for oral at all. The other two could barely wait long enough just to get a finger or two in him when he was in heat, let alone eating him out. 

But Tom seems more than happy to have his face buried between the Omega’s thighs, switching between slow, probing thrusts with his tongue and relentless stimulation over his clit, occasionally getting those sharp teeth that Tord adores involved, just a scrape or a nip here and there that makes him even wetter.

Tord is flushed from the tips of his ears to his shoulders, all of this stimulation with nothing to fill him starting to bring back the burning ache of his heat. “Tom, please,” he whines, all pride lost to this pit of need in him. “Please, it's so good, just fuck me already.” 

But Tom doesn't pull away; instead he picks up the pace, sucking Tord’s clit between his teeth and flicking at it. Tord barely chokes down a shout, moaning as Tom releases it and covers the bundle of nerves in long, hard swipes of his tongue. 

It doesn't take much of the constant, alternating stimulation before Tord is grinding against the Alpha’s face, an unintelligible stream of words and pleas for more coming from behind his hand as he finally comes,  _ hard.  _ Tom slows, drawing long, slow licks over his lips as a fresh wave of slick drips down his chin. 

Tord shudders, doubling over and resting both of his hands on Tom’s shoulders as his first orgasm saps his energy. But the Alpha gently takes him by the wrists, propping him up as he returns to his feet, pulling Tord in close and letting the Omega droop against him. 

Tom chuckles, gently nuzzling his face and getting a streak of mess on Tord’s own cheek. Tord lets out a weak noise of protest, but doesn't move. “How about you be a good little thing and clean me up?” Tom asks, tilting his head into Tord’s line of sight. 

Tord blinks, processing the request. As an unspoken rule, whenever the housemates help one another through a heat or rut, they try to keep affection and intimacy to a minimum, so things don't get awkward later. Tord doesn't think he's ever kissed Tom, and certainly not covered in his own cum. 

But his instincts are demanding he be good for this fine specimen in front of him. And besides, the request sends a little thrill of excitement through Tord. He unashamedly licks up the Alpha’s chin before pressing his tongue between his lips, kissing him deep as Tom opens up for him. 

Tom lets out an appreciative growl, moving his hands to dig his fingers into Tord’s hips as he returns the kiss. Tord moans, slowly lifting his arms to drape over Tom’s shoulders again. Tom is certainly one hell of a kisser, considering he already has the Omega’s head spinning. 

Tord pulls back, laying kisses along the corners of Tom’s mouth and down his chin, cleaning up the last of his slick as he goes. He leans away, letting his head drop against the wall as he looks up at Tom through heavy-lidded eyes. “How was that for  _ good _ ?” he teases, licking the last of his own taste from his lips. 

Tom curses under his breath, relinquishing his grip on Tord just long enough to yank open his trousers, shoving them down to his thighs along with his boxers, cock springing free. Tord practically drools at the sight, already prepared for round two. Tom doesn't hold the title of longest or thickest of the three, but it's a delicious combination that Tord is sure will hit the spot without splitting him in two, as the others are wont to do. 

Tord lets out an involuntary yelp as Tom suddenly picks him up by the hips, arms and legs winding around him. Tom laughs, giving his hips a small rock forward to slide along Tord’s folds, not quite pressing in yet. 

“Would you stop teasing me already?” the Omega hisses, digging his nails into Tom’s shoulders. 

Tom hums thoughtfully, pressing in at Tord’s entrance for a moment before pulling back and sliding his head against Tord’s clit instead, drawing a short cry out of him. “Well, if you'd rather I could just leave you here, to get through your cycle alone like I did.”

Tord whines at the thought of the burning need, the deep ache and the cramps that could plague him for over a week at a time. 

Tom shushes him, giving a short thrust of his hips to line himself up. “I know, I know, mine doesn't hurt like yours does.” And without any other warning, Tom pushes in, slowly working inch after inch further into Tord. 

Tord’s eyes could practically roll back into his head from the relief. He lets out a drawn-out moan, wrapping tighter around Tom in anticipation. The Alpha bottoms out and pauses, letting Tord stretch out. 

“Just let me take care of you,” Tom murmurs, gently digging his teeth into the side of the Omega’s neck. Before Tord can offer any rebuttal, Tom is fucking him into the wall like his life depends on it, fingers digging hard into Tord’s hips. 

Tord very nearly screams, before clamping his teeth down into the Alpha’s shoulder. There's probably no use in being quiet now, but it was part of the game. Tom lets out a low laugh, pulling back and kissing the indents of teeth in Tord’s skin. It's no claiming bite, certainly, but it should leave a pretty little mark. 

And God would he be lying if he said Tord wasn’t a good fuck. Every thrust has the Omega twitching and clenching around him, soft noises escaping around his mouthful of Tom’s shoulder. Tom doesn’t slow his pace, even as Tord threatens to break the skin. He just digs his nails into the soft skin of Tord’s hips and fucks into him relentlessly. 

Tord tries desperately to arch his back, twist his hips, anything to get  _ more  _ of Tom, but he’s properly pinned, held in place by the Alpha’s broad chest and hands. Finally he resorts to raking his nails down Tom’s back, leaving red furrows in his wake. Hopefully he doesn’t mind sporting a few marks of his own.

The Alpha lets out a growl as the pain sparks through him, pulling Tord further down the wall so his hips are solely supported in Tom’s hands, redoubling his pace as he leans over Tord. Tord finally releases Tom’s shoulder, letting out a shout as Tom’s cock hits that perfect spot deep inside of him. “Yes!” he gasps out, squeezing his legs around Tom’s waist. “Fuck, more, please-!”

Tord’s begging shoots straight to Tom’s core, his peak starting to build. He lets out a huff, biting at the crook of Tord’s neck to anchor himself as he ruts into his cunt, feeling his knot start to swell. Tord must sense his hesitation as he draws back to leave it out, because the Omega’s nails scratch across his skin again, face burying into his shoulder. “Please fill me Alpha, I need it,” he whines, face flushing even brighter. 

Tom sucks in a breath, all rational thought thrown out with Tord’s pleas. He pushes back up to the hilt, feeling his growing knot stretch past Tord’s entrance. Tord keens, thighs spasming around Tom. “Fuck, deeper Tom,” he moans, squirming a bit as the knot catches against his walls. 

Tom purrs encouragingly before wrapping his arms around Tord’s back, lifting him off the wall and resting the Omega against his chest instead, slipping flush against him. Tord lets out a sigh that’s broken by another desperate moan as Tom starts thrusting again, hard, shallow movements that drag his knot perfectly against Tord’s cunt. 

Tord squirms against him, fighting for more stimulation as he feels his second orgasm building. Tom squeezes Tord against him with one arm, his free hand slipping between them. His thumb finds Tord’s clit immediately, rolling over the bud relentlessly. 

Tord comes hard, clawing down Tom’s back as he babbles an assortment of “yes, fuck, Alpha,” as he clenches around Tom’s knot, desperate to feel the fullness he needs. Tom growls, abandoning Tord’s clit to grab him by the hips, rutting against him. 

Tord curses, tightening his legs around Tom as the muscles twitch and shake, overstimulation burning through him. “Tom, fuck!” he whines, burying his face in the Alpha’s shoulder. But Tom doesn't slow his pace, keeping his knot buried inside Tord as his orgasm finally crashes over him. 

He fucks Tord through it, coming as deep inside the Omega as he can. Tord sucks in a breath, another orgasm coming in quick succession at the warm, full sensation. He cries out, legs trembling as he comes around Tom’s knot again. Tom doesn’t stop rutting into him until Tord’s noises turn pained, and he pushes himself in up to the hilt before finally stilling. 

He traces a path of sloppy kisses along Tord’s shoulder and up to his jaw as he pants, giving Tord’s hips a squeeze. Tord whimpers, craning his head to the side. Their embrace stretches out as they both regain their breath, Tom’s arms finally beginning to tremble from the exertion as his knot deflates. 

He slumps back against the adjacent wall, sliding down to sit with Tord in his lap. Tord practically chirps, huddling in close. Tom strokes over his back lazily, feeling content and drowsy from such a good round. 

“You really think leaving like  _ this  _ is going to be better?” he asks wryly. 

Tord hums, letting his head fall against Tom’s shoulder. “As long as they're not starting fights and trying to shove their knot in me, I don't care.” He smiles at the possessive little snarl the Alpha lets out at the mere thought of someone else trying to fuck him right now, grip tightening around the Omega. 

He took that as an agreement, but neither of them were in much of a hurry to face their housemates as they lay together, enjoying the warmth of the moment. 


End file.
